The present invention is generally directed to a tool for cutting an access hole in plasterboard and specifically directed to a tool for cutting an access hole in plasterboard for exposing the front opening of an electrical receptacle box.
During building construction, each electrical box is fixed to a wall stud. Drywall plasterboard is installed by fastening the plasterboard to the wall studs so that it extends over and covers the openings to the electrical boxes. After installation of the plasterboard, a hole must be formed in the plasterboard at the location of each electrical box which corresponds to the front opening of the box. This requires accurate and time-consuming measurements.
Special tools have been developed in recent years for locating each electrical receptacle box which is covered by plasterboard and for cutting an access opening in the plasterboard. The tools which are employed for cutting the access openings also utilize special cutting bits. These specialized tools and bits for cutting plasterboard are expensive and serve no other purpose. In addition, the bits have to be replaced frequently because of the abrasive nature of plasterboard. Therefore, the replacement of cutting bits represents a substantial continuing expense for the operation of providing access holes to the electrical receptacle boxes in the building trade. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices for cutting access holes in plasterboard have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a cutting tool which can be utilized with exiting powder tools for cutting an access hole in plasterboard.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a cutting tool for cutting an access hole in plasterboard which utilizes a disposable cutting bit.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cutting tool for cutting an access hole in plasterboard which utilizes a standard screw as the cutting bit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for cutting an access hole in plasterboard which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with no maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.